If Looks Could Kill
by Immortal Goddess1
Summary: Draco’s dangerous. Very dangerous and tempting. How does he get what he wants? By seducing. And he got his eye on his newest victim, Virginia Weasley. All he gotta do is to make her fall for him hard. Problem? Its going the other way around. Watch out.


**DISCLAIMER: **not mine, not mine, and not mine. [get the point?]

Ok! Another story by me. Really need all the encouragement and support from you people. That's what inspires me. So, um… now I'm trying something new. I'm gonna try to write Romance/Angst. Fun, fun, fun! Lol. Ok, have fun reading!

**-- If Looks Could Kill --**

**Summary: **Draco's dangerous. Very dangerous and tempting. How does he get what he wants? By seducing. And he's newest victim, Virginia Weasley, is falling for it. Or is he the one falling? This is a challenging dirty game they're playing.

Takes place in Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6th. I also have another story its called _BEING WITH THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE. _Also D/G so please read it also its good. :)  Hehe. 

* -- * -- * -- * -- *

"Draco?"

"Who's there?"

"It's… Pansy."

Draco didn't look up from the book he's reading. He was sitting on the armchair near the windowsill wearing black bathrobe. He smiled slightly.

"Come in, come in," he drawled lazily.

He heard his door open and close. He finally looked up and saw Pansy standing there. He raised his eyebrows to her.

Pansy said, "So um… may I seat?"

"Yeah, sure."

Pansy sat in front of him. He placed his book down at the table. He put his chin on his hand and beckoned for her to speak up.

"I have it," Pansy said simply. 

"You have it?"

Pansy nodded. "Yes, Draco."

"May I see it?" Draco asked.

Pansy hesitated. 

Draco looked at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no of course not," she said. She hastily searched her pocket then took out a long purse. She handed it to him and he took it.

He held it tightly on his hands. Pansy stared at him. Then he opened it and slowly took out something long and dark.

Pansy asked, "What's that?"

Draco looked up from her and an evil smile had spread on his face. Pansy shivered.

"W-what's that?" she repeated nervously.

He leaned close to her and she gulped. 

"You wanna know what this is?" he whispered.

"Yes, yes I do."

He stood up and walked over to the window, his back away from Pansy. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"This," he said calmly. "Is the hair of _Elizabeth._"

"Elizabeth? Your girlfriend? What happened to her?" Pansy asked nervously.

Draco slowly turned to her, his eyes twinkling dangerously and seriously.

"She was such a beauty. Yet ignorant. She didn't know her fate, what would happen to her. She thought I want her coz I love her…" Draco chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Is that stupid or what?"

Pansy shivered. Draco was staring at her with this weird smile on his face. The cold night breeze was blowing gently into the opened window, making him look more handsome that he is already.

"What happened to her?" she whispered fearfully.

His smile slowly vanished. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Pansy?"

His eyes told her everything. She gasped in horror and stood up instinctively. Draco walked over to her as Pansy edged over to the door, breathing fast.

"What's wrong Pansy?"

"Nothing, nothing," she lied quickly. She found herself trapped in the wall. "I just have to go."

"No you don't," he said quietly. "You're scared."

Pansy didn't answer. Draco went over to sit at the armchair again. He buried his head on his hands. 

"I tried not to, Pansy. I really tried. But she keeps on controlling me. I can't stop her," he said, looking at her.

Pansy gulped. "Who's her?"

His eyes were suddenly twinkling dreamily. "The girl in my dreams. She shows the true meaning of beauty. She's cruel, she's malicious, and she's perfect. She commands me to do it and automatically do it."

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I love her," he said simply.

"You love her?" Pansy asked in disbelief.

"_Yes._"

"But I thought you don't love!" Pansy said feeling angry. _Why can't he love me?_

"She's gorgeous and sexy. She's cruel. I've met my match," he smirked. "In short, she's nothing like you."

"Whatever," she muttered. She turned away and opened the door. "See you later Draco."

He watched her as she closed the door. "Much later," he said.

***

Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in a field. The sun was hidden in the clouds. It was windy. 

"Hello Draco." a husky voice said. "Back so soon?"

He smiled. "Hello Dawn. Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm everywhere," Dawn said softly. "But wait. Can you do something for me again?"

"Anything. What is it?" he asked.

"See that girl?"

"Where?" he looked around.

"There. Standing beside the willow tree."

He found her. Her back was away from them. She was wearing a white silky dress. And she has beautiful red hair, flying around the place gracefully.

A hand was placed around his broad chest. "Like my little treat?" Dawn's voice whispered in his ear.

He turned to her. "Yes." 

She smiled at him. Draco felt like he was going to melt right then and there. Is it possible to melt when you're dreaming? She was a goddess and there's no doubt about that. She's the goddess of evil. She has long black curls and her skin was pure and soft. She has beautiful hazel brown eyes and she has this gift to make people fall for her and do every command. And Draco was one of them. 

"She's next, Draco. She's next," she said softly. "I need her. Do not fail me."

She stood in tiptoe and leaned in to kiss him softly in the cheek then in the neck. Then she disappeared.

Draco watched the girl in flaming red hair. She's mine, Draco thought. She looks quite familiar. 

She's going down.

---

I know, I know. It's a bit short. I hope you aren't confused. It's also kind of a mystery.  But no need to worry. Just keep on reading and you'll uncover the mystery. You'll know the answers in the question but please be patient. Draco's NOT a maniac. Please be kind enough to review, I really need your support. Leave a nice one, ok? Thank you. Take care and peace out! 

(:  Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

Happy Holidays and Advance Happy Christmas to you all! 

**Love,**

**Kryzll**


End file.
